Where or When
by Cheery Bomb Brony
Summary: A song fic. A girl who lives a life so similar to a certain Earl that it draws a certain demon. Future Fem Ciel/ Sebastian.  Better than it sounds


Lena Horn's song, Fic by Hari-Kun, Characters belong to Toboso Yana-san  
>Song so you can listen- (remove spaces) http :  www . youtube . com /watch ?v = zDnYHBU9yvs&feature = player _ embedded

_**Where or When**_

_~It seems we've stood and talked like this before~_

Her hands slid slowly across the banister as she walked down the stairs, skirt brushing pale ankles softly. It was quiet tonight and the house was dark. Celia smiled as she twisted around in place, her long raven black hair flying around her like a skirt in mid twirl. It was the first time they'd trusted her this much. Her parents that is. Normally they were over protective and over bearing, always insisting that she have a babysitter or that she stay with a friend. But she'd begged them, and they finally relented when Celia brought up her impending birthday. She was to be twelve soon after all. Certainly she'd earned their trust by now right? But even in her glee at this new found freedom, she felt some fear. She'd never been alone before. If something happened, she'd be on her own. Her parents had gone for a stay over party at a friends house across town. She could always call, so it wasn't so bad. It was just... different.  
>Maybe it was fate.<br>She couldn't know. Couldn't know that her request would take them from her, or that it would put her in danger all at the same time. Couldn't have know that some assholes had been watching the house, and that because all the lights were off, and the family car was gone, that to them it was a signal to break in. When she first heard it, the sound of glass breaking down stairs, she froze. Celia was half way down the stairs when she'd heard it. Three voices followed within moments.  
>"Heh, you believe these idiots. They don't even have a guard dog."<br>"Yeah. Shit, I wonder how loaded these fuckers are?"  
>"Only wish that little bitch daughter of theirs was around, but she's at that party with her folks... You seen her? Wouldn't mind teaching her to mind me hehe" Her stomach did a sick flip and she quietly retreated up the stairs.<br>"Dude you're sick, she's a little kid."  
><em>"What should I do? Fuck! Phone... Cell phone. I left it in my room!" <em>She quickly and quietly ran to her room and shut it with the tiniest click. It was sitting on her dresser. As she grabbed it and started to dial the Yard, she began to hear steps outside her room.  
>"Yeah, if I remember this is where the kids room is supposed to be. Do ya think we should bother with it?" It almost felt as though her heart stopped.<br>"Yeah. Boss said make it look like a regular robbery. Y'know. Mess shit up, break shit, take whatever is worth anything. That kinda thing." She didn't wait to hear anymore. She went to her window (suddenly grateful she always oiled the frame so it slid open soundlessly) and climbed out onto the little ledge that ran around her house. She tried not to glance down. Her parents had to choose a three story town house... She bit her lip and closed the window before sidling along till she was sure no one from the window would be able to see her. It wasn't the first time she'd come out on the ledge, but normally she wasn't barefoot and normally she didn't do it at night when it was hard to see.  
><em>"Fuck, I can't see more than a few inches in either direction!"<em> She paused her movements and tried to dial on the phone again. But in the darkness and in a wild bid to keep her balance after almost slipping, the phone slipped from her fingers and she watched it plummet to the ground where she could hear it smash, most likely on a rock. No doubt into many itty-bitty pieces. She gulped. If she fell from this high up, she wouldn't have to worry about much, just the three second fall and that would most likely be it. She could just make out the smashing and crashing coming from inside. It scared her.  
><em>"God what do I do? I'm not sure I can make it back to the window. Even if I could I would have to wait till these bastards are done looting my house." <em>She chewed her lip a moment listening. The crashing was so loud it was a wonder that none of the neighbors had heard. Her eyes caught sight of a tree a little bit further, near the other corner of the house.  
><em>"Maybe if I'm careful, I can reach the tree and wait up there till after they leave... They wouldn't see me there right?"<em> Quietly she began to move toward it, having to stop every few moments to make sure she was flush against the side of the house.  
><em>"Nearly there!"<em> She was right in front of it. It sat a few feet out from the house. She studied what she could see. If she jumped for it, she would have a good chance, but the chance she would fall made her hesitate. Her feet were beginning to ache from the awkward way she had to stand on the narrow ledge. She didn't want to jump, but she was being left little choice. Her body couldn't take much more of this. At this rate she would definitely fall. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly for a moment. Locking her eyes on the spot she wanted to reach, she bent her knees and placed her hands flat against the side of the house.  
><em>"Here goes nothing..."<em> She pushed off, terror filling her mind and world. But the next moment the solidness of the branch was beneath her feet. Relief flooded her limbs, but only until a crack resounded in the cold night air.  
><em>"No."<em> Her stomach had that floating sensation, the world seemed to be moving in slow motion.  
>They say that your life will flash before your eyes when you are in a situation like this.<br>She waited for that, but all she could see were a pair of glowing red eyes.  
>A voice seemed to be whispering in her ear, <em>call to me.<em>  
>Her last thought before the darkness claimed her mind...<br>_"How?"_

_ ~We looked at each other in the same way then, _  
><em> But I can't remember where or when.~<em>

She groaned. Her mind was groggy. Everything seemed hazy and far away. There was music. Old sounding music. But it was far away, muffled.  
><em>"Ugh, I need water or something... my mouth tastes horrible. It tastes, it tastes like... pennies and cloth?"<em> She tried to open her eyes, but there was only darkness.  
><em>"Is it night? Arh, my nose itches."<em> She reached up to scratch the offending itch, but her arms didn't move. Her hazy mind began to catch up to the situation. Her arms were bound down to something with rough rope. It chaffed her wrists as she moved them. She blinked in surprise and instantly winced. There was something covering her eyes and something in her mouth.  
><em>"A blind fold and gag?"<em> Her body was bound down, and she hurt... badly. The previous events began to come back to her slowly. She had been alone. Someone broke in. She'd climbed out onto the ledge outside of her room, and she'd jumped for the tree. She'd fallen. That explained the pain at least, but why was she bound?  
><em>"Where am I? What's goin on?"<em> She began to thrash in her bindings, panic overpowering the pain it caused to move.  
>"Ah, it looks as though our little guest has finally regained consciousness. Welcome back Celia my dear." The voice was familiar. She KNEW that voice. She turned her head towards the voice as it was the only part not currently lashed down to whatever she was lashed to.<br>"Muh-bwa-yehwha!" That voice chuckled.  
>"Oh dear Celia. Do you recognize my voice then? Well, you've cut our fun short then. Let me take this blind fold away then. There's no point in it then is there?" Her head was lifted roughly and dropped back onto the surface roughly as the blind fold was ripped from her eyes. The light blinded her at first, she blinked rapidly to dispel the dancing dots before her eyes. The first thing she saw was exactly what she'd thought she'd see.<br>_"Miranda!"_ It was her parent's friend. Miranda Forsson. She was the one they had gone to the party of... Her mind was screaming loudly how much danger she was in. She threw herself against her bindings, anger burning in her eyes deeply. The woman, she smiled and laughed.  
>"Oh so much fury. I wonder how you will feel when you see them?" She blinked again, this time in surprise.<br>_"Them?"_ Miranda laughed again and motioned towards the far wall, to Celia's right. Two people hung from the wall. They were mangled and bloody. She couldn't see their faces. She suddenly needed to see their faces. The gag was pulled out of her mouth_ with _a sickly plop.  
>"Are they?" She couldn't finish her question. The woman had walked over and had lifted their heads, clearly presenting their faces to her. Their torn and bloody faces, their open and blank eyes. She blanched. It was them. She couldn't form words. Her mouth opened soundlessly, eyes tearing as she tried to blink away the image before her.<em><br>_"It's not real, this is a nightmare. I need to wake-" She was cut short by a hand pressing cruelly down on her abdomen. A horrifying scream ripped it's way from her lips, eyes wide and frightened as she stared up into Miranda's wicked smile. She'd pressed in on some obviously broken ribs.  
>"I'm afraid that this is all very real. Oh but don't be frightened my dear, you won't be joining them for some time. My master and I plan to have lots of fun with our new toy before it's broken. Hmm, perhaps you should be frightened then eh?" Celia closed her eyes for a moment. Those eyes were all she saw from the moment she closed hers. Those burning red eyes. They were staring back into hers, almost comfortingly. She didn't want to open her eyes to see Miranda again. She wanted to stay and drown in those red eyes. They promised an end to the pain. They promised an end to Miranda. They promised... That voice was in her mind again, echoing softly like a barely spoken whisper. A name...<br>"Se-Sebastian..." She opened her eyes to see Miranda looking confused. She was bent over her with a menacing and confused look. That voice was still in her mind. She knew it now. What it was. What it would mean. "Kill her now. That's an order." Miranda laughed, her hand raised to strike the helpless girl. A voice stopped her in mid-motion.  
>"Yes, my Lady." It happened too quickly for Celia's eyes to track. But she could hear the scream, felt the splash of warmth that coated part of her leg. She could smell the coppery scent of blood filling the air. Celia smiled softly as she felt the bindings holding her down break. Hands gently lifted her, cradling her against a strong warm body. She stiffened as her eyes fell on her parents forms. Just at a glance you could see that they'd been tortured. A tear wended it's way down her bloody cheek.<br>"Sebastian, burn it all." Those red eyes traced her sight to the two bodies hanging on the wall.  
>"My lady?" She glanced at him for a moment before letting her eyes fall on them again.<br>"I can't let them be found like this. To be found like this..." Her voice broke. He nodded.  
>"Yes my Lady."<br>The flames were all consuming, climbing the walls, devouring everything it could. There was no noise but the cracking and popping of the flame. She held onto his shoulders where they stood across on the roof of a different house. Watching the flames, watching the people mindlessly gather as the sirens whirred to life in the night. When they arrived, it was too late. The fire had reduced all but rock and cement to ash. She let her eyes leave the flame to meet his. His familiar red eyes that she couldn't remember ever seeing before. Eyes that still held promises._  
><em>

_ ~The clothes you're wearing are the clothes you wore~_

The light from the window, it was too bright. She groaned and burrowed deeper under the blankets. That stupid nightmare again. It only happened so often this time of the year. Damn did she hate her birthday. A soft tisk tisk sound caught her attention, but she growled at it.  
>"I'm not getting up yet Sebastian, so go away." A hand was tugging at the blanket she had such a firm hold on, she kicked at it.<br>"I said go away." The hand caught her foot and pulled, tugging her out from the bed instead of yanking off the blanket like she'd expected.  
>"Seba-" She was cut off by a tart being shoved in her mouth.<br>"If you don't get up you are going to be late Celia. So eat your breakfast." She smiled around the tart as she sat on the edge of her bed, drinking the tea that had also been placed in her hand. Though her mornings generally started this way, she didn't mind so much. She had never been a morning person so this suited her. He was pulling clothing from her dresser and closet, setting it beside her on the bed. Her school uniform. She smiled remembering that first morning. He'd been so stiff and formal. He'd kept calling her my Lady and such, to her it was annoying. She'd quickly ordered her to call her by her first name, especially since he was technically her guardian anyway. It would have been strange should anyone hear. Now he only called her that when he wanted to annoy her. She watched his fluid motions as he went about straightening her room. She smiled again. When the police had come to ask if her parents were home, and she'd told them no, they had looked on her with complete pity. They had informed her that her parents had been caught in a fire at the Forsson estate. They'd wanted to take her into government custody as she was now considered an orphan. Sebastian had stepped forward then, his hands placed square on her trembling shoulders and had informed the officers that as the family butler he had paper work naming him her guardian in the absence of her parents. She'd looked confused, so it had sold it to the officers even better.  
>"Hurry up Celia. It's already six forty-five." She crammed the last of the tarts into her mouth and jumped up.<br>"Well get out then so I can get dressed." He'd smiled and grabbing the tray had left. The first couple of weeks he'd fought her on this point. He'd insisted on dressing her, saying that it was below her station to do such a menial task. Again she'd had to order him. She stripped out of her night clothes and pulled on her underthings first. She glanced in the mirror as she pulled on her gray pleated skirt. She was much more womanly now than she'd been then. It had been a matter of embarrassment at having a male near her in a state of undress. Now she told herself it was a matter of her being too old, but in truth the reason hadn't changed much. She was to be seven-teen tomorrow, and in growing, of course she'd begun to notice things. She blushed as she buttoned up her shirt. Whether or not he was human was irrelevant. He was very handsome. Far more than any of the boys she'd ever had contact with. As she finished slipping on her shoes there was a knock and the door opened.  
>"Hey, what if I'd still been dressing?" Her dismayed expression only made him smile.<br>"Then you would be later than you will already be." Her face lit up red. He always did that to her. He'd make comments that could be taken multiple ways. So seemingly innocent and yet nothing of the sort. He came and knelt before her, tying her shoe laces. Her eyes roamed across his black suit. It always made her feel nostalgic, and yet she didn't know why. She'd never had a butler or someone who dressed like him around before.  
>"Why don't you ever wear a different color Sebastian?" He glanced up at her, she was sure looking up her skirt was an <em>accident<em>. But he said nothing about that.  
>"Do you wish me to wear something else?" The question caught her off balance. She tilted her head to the side as she thought.<br>"No. Something about you wearing a black suit seems... right. Like it has always been that way." He smiled then, making her blush deepen.  
>"As my Lady wishes." He lifted her backpack and walked her out to the waiting car. As she climbed in, Sebastian right after her, she couldn't help but smile. He always came with her. It wasn't too uncommon what with having to go to a rich school. They just classified him as her butlerbodyguard. She let her eyes roam over him again as he leaned over and buckled her in. Their eyes met for a second. Moments like this always gave her deja-vu. As if a moment like this had occurred in some past life. It made her think of sweet tea and sweet cakes oddly enough. She shook her head and chided herself. He was her demon butler that wore a black suit. Her black butler. Like that could have ever happened before.

_~The smile you are smiling, you were smiling then.  
><em>But I can't remember where or when.<em>~_

She sighed in resignation. This day was not going to get better. That asshole wasn't going to let it. She glanced up at the teacher who was holding her after in detention. His was her first class of the day, and of course he would have a hair up his ass today. And of course that hair had to poke him just right when she'd raised her hand to ask a question about what he'd just lectured on.  
>"Do you have something you'd like to add?" She'd blinked in surprise at his angry tone. She'd looked around and had seen similar looks of confusion on her classmates faces.<br>"Uh I just-" He'd cut her off and pointed his pointer at her as though wielding some kind of blade.  
>"Uh? Uh? You just what? I've told you before that I will not allow such low brow language in my class. If you speak it is in clear and concise well structured sentence." She'd colored in the embarrassment he had just heaped on her. The next words out of his mouth had made her sure that today was going to be a bad say.<br>"Four hours of detention. Today." Her mouth had fallen open for a moment before she'd clapped it closed in anger.  
>Of course she'd been right. Some kid had tripped her in the hall, nearly sending her sprawling (which may have been preferable) if not for Sebastian's strong hands catching her and pulling her upright against him. That had sent many of the students in their vicinity tittering. He'd smiled at her.<br>Then she'd realized in the middle of class that she'd forgotten her homework for that class on her bed. But Sebastian had knocked and come in to give her that work and had simply smiled.  
>Twice more she'd had accidents that he'd saved her from during the day, and he'd smiled knowingly at her after each.<br>Curently Sebastian was waiting for her outside the class which was his normal  
>Obviously her teacher didn't know this. She sat at her desk working on some homework. She was quiet, not wanting to piss him off worse since this was detention. A hand on her book made her stop and look up. He was standing over her, his blonde hair falling forward as he leaned down to peer at what she'd been doing. She didn't hide it. She had enough homework to pass the time, she didn't have time to mess around.<br>"What's this?" He stood back up, looking down his nose at her. In his own way he was probably considered good looking, but honestly he looked like an asshole, so she didn't see it. There were many girls who would kill to get detention with him.  
>"My homework?" She didn't know what his problem was honestly.<br>"Why aren't you doing the homework from my class?" She looked at him for a moment, confusion clearly written on her face.  
>"Because I already did that. I was done with it in the first twenty minutes." He glared at her and held out his hand expectantly. She handed him the homework. He peered at it with a look of disinterest and distaste. With a smirk, he tore it down the middle.<br>"Do it again." Her mouth was open in surprise and anger.  
>"The hell I will! I don't care who you are, you are being a jerk for no perceivable reason!" He rounded on her then. He had walked perhaps ten paces away but his legs carried him back quickly. He leaned in as though attempting to intimidate her. She didn't flinch, just glared at him. His hand came up and he grabbed her jaw forcefully. She suddenly felt fear shoot through her. He wasn't glaring at her, he was looking at her with a very different look now. He leaned in further, his trajectory clear. She yelped and pulled away quickly, upending her desk and chair, sending her papers and pens flying.<br>"SEBASTIAN!" He was in the room less than a second later, his eyes immediately taking in the scene before him. The teacher looked somewhere between pissed and embarrassed. She ran to Sebastian and hid behind him.  
>"That bastard tried to KISS me." Disgust was clear in her voice. Sebastian glanced down at Celia, her angry eyes and color laden cheeks saying everything he needed to know.<br>"You little bitch, you're lying!" Sebastian looked at the teacher. He was red in the face, his breathing was faster and he had backed up towards the opposite door. He looked like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  
>"If that is the case I'm sure you would be willing to accompany Celia and I to the headmaster's office to sort this out properly?" The teacher blanched, eyes dilating with fear.<br>"I-I uh..." Celia glowered at the man.  
>"He isn't going to comply Sebastian. What should we do? He was going to molest me." The teacher didn't wait for the butler's answer. He bolted for the door. Sebastian smirked and knocked him out in one quick, fluid movement. Turning to Ceilia he could see a very hostile look in her eyes. But she sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.<br>"Why are all the fucking crazies attracted to me?" He smiled as he seated himself on the unconscious man's back.  
>"Am I grouped in with those crazies?" His smirk indicated he already knew her opinion in this mater. But she smiled and sighed.<br>"Yeah, but at least you are a good kind of crazy. Besides that, your crazy keeps me safe, whereas this crazy..." She kicked the teacher's leg. "This crazy keeps messing with my life." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the headmaster's number.  
>"Yes, this is Celia Black. Yes I'm fine. I'm going to have to ask that you come to class room 514. Yes, you personally sir. Yes, there's been an incident and I am calling the yard as soon as I hang up with you. Yes, I'm trying to be considerate of the school's reputation. Why do you think I'm informing you first? Well, if you don't want me to just drag the pervert out of the school in front of all the students then you had better lead the inspectors here when they arrive. Okay. Yes." She hung up with the man and kicked the man Sebastian was still sitting on.<br>"Bastard causing me so much trouble. Lucky I don't make you disappear instead." Sebastian smiled. She reminded him so much of his former master. She dialed again and held the little silver phone to her ear.  
>"Yes, it's an emergency. Yes, Celia Black. The Itonberg Academy. Yes, my teacher tried to molest me and my bodyguard subdued him. Yes I want someone to come and get him, isn't that the Yard's job? Yes. There will be someone waiting to lead them in. Just be quick about it." She growled and gave the man a dirty look again. She leaned on the teacher's desk.<br>"Maybe I should have just had you get rid of him. Just make him disappear." Sebastian gave her a knowing smile.  
>"My Lady is too good at heart to do something like that." She glared at him for a moment before letting out a sigh.<br>"Shut up." He just smiled his infuriating smile again.

_ ~Some things that happened for the first time,_  
><em> Seem to be happening again~<em>

How he always managed would forever be beyond her. They were standing before a pair of doors. These doors would lead them into a room filled with people. Distinguished people that she was supposed to make a good impression on. This was the other half of her existence. As the only surviving memeber of her family it was up to her to balance a semi normal school life with the life of an heiress that was always called upon by the Queen. It was her families burden and blessing. Thankfully it wasn't always like this. It wasn't all parties and parading herself. Some of it was darker... and honestly in it's own way much more enjoyable than this. She sighed. The only good thing about tonight was that she hadn't been the one to have to put it all together. She had Sebastian for that.  
>"Are you ready my Lady?" She inhaled and exhaled a steadying breath before nodding.<br>"Yep. Time to fake a smile." He smirked and opened the door. The room was bright and filled with people talking and dancing elegantly. God how she loathed this. But she smiled and began greeting guests amicably, introducing some to one another. This was a charity ball. For something or other, she hardly kept up with such idiocy. As far as she was concerned it was just a bunch of pretentious rich fucks who wanted an excuse to get together and be pretentious rich fucks together while giving them selves a reason to also act like benevolent assholes. They thought because they gave a couple hundred to whatever cause that it made them better than everyone else. As a rich person she was expected to behave acordingly. The only reason she was here at all was that the Queen had requested that she host the bloody thing... Probably because she didn't want to deal with it herself. Like Celia, she had little patience for fools, rich or otherwise.  
><em>"Oh well. At least it means I might get to bed at something resembling a decent hour."<em> She sighed as she listened to some lord or duke... She was pretty sure his name was Lord/Duke Ferelington or something like that. She smiled and nodded as he spoke. He was going on about some land holding he had in France. The change in his eyes caught her attention and brought her back to the moment.  
>"Perhaps you would bless me with your presence at my summer home this summer. I'm sure you would, enjoy yourself." The insinuation was not lost on her and she graciously smiled.<br>"I'm sorry sir but I have many duties here in London. As you can see, my social calender is quite filled." She tried to excuse herself but he smiled and reached out, his fingers closing around hers. She stiffened.  
>"Surely a few days away from all this bustle would be good for such a lovely woman. Besides, all work and no play makes for a very dull lady." She frowned and let her gaze meet Sebastian's across the room. He immediately made his way over to her.<br>"Excuse me my Lady, but there is a gentleman over here requesting a word." She smiled and tugged her fingers from this man's.  
>"Then I suppose you can call me Lady Dull. If you will excuse me." Sebastian led her away and over to a group of older gentleman, ones not likely to proposition her in the middle of a crowd of people. By the end of the evening she was exhausted. Sebastian always sort of blocked for her, no matter what the gentleman's age. She just didn't want anything like that from any of them. She was happy as she was. Or at least as happy as someone like her was going to ever be. She had her estates. She had her schooling. She had her butler to take care of her. Really, what more could she need? She propped her feet up on an ottoman and let her head fall back against her chair.<br>"Sebastian, remind me again why I put up with all this nonsense." He smiled and sitting on another ottoman removed her shoes and began slowly massaging her feet.  
>"To quote you. I will do as the crown asks because that is my duty and my duty comes before all including myself." She sighed and flexed her foot in his grip while smiling down at him.<br>"Smart ass. I know that. I mean, why I continue to deal with these stupid clumsy men constantly putting on airs and trying to lure me into their beds." He nodded and seemed to be thinking.  
><em>"His eyes are so dark when they aren't glowing, like molten dark chocolate..."<em> His eyes met hers and her previous thought brought a blush.  
>"I don't know Celia. Maybe you hope that someday one of them will manage to sweep you off your feet?" She laughed, a full harty laugh that brought tears to her eyes.<br>"Oh that's rich Sebastian. One I have no need for any of them as I am self sustained. Two, the idea that one of them could manage to even make me blink let alone sweep me off my feet is bloody hilarious. Besides, it's not like I'm even going to be around that long." His fingers froze in their movement and his eyes were on hers. Something in what she'd said had struck him, negative or positive she wasn't sure, let alone which part. He reached up and grabbed both her ankles, pulling her till she was perched on the very edge of her seat. She gasped in surprise.  
>"What men can do, would surprise you my Lady. The ability to sweep a woman off her feet is not exclusive to knights after all." He was refering to her collection of penny dreadful novels, little love stories that she sometimes read to kill time. She blushed crimson and pulled her ankles from his grasp.<br>"No Sebastian, it wouldn't. Men seem to have one thing in mind in regards to me, and if it's not that it's my money. So excuse me if I prefer the old ideal. Hell, you fit that ideal better than any of the men I'm forced to converse with at these events which in it's own way is pathetic. I'm not even sure if that speaks worse of me or the company I keep." His lips were still curled up in that infuriating smile. The one that seemed to mock her. The one that says I know something more than you.  
>"You mean to say that you would prefer a demon partner to any of the humans you've thur far encountered?" She must have looked incredibly surprised by the turn of the conversation. Somehow without her noticing he had pushed the ottoman out of the way and was kneeling between her legs, hands on the arms of the chair... trapping her there. She swallowed heavily.<br>"Sebas-" His fingers brushed over the back of hers, his eyes never leaving hers. The air in the room seemed to thicken, her breathing a slight bit more labored. She tried again.  
>"Sebastian, you know tha-that's not what I was meaning. But honestly, yes. If it came down to it, yes. At least I know where I stand with you. You don't lie to me." His smile was different now, almost, feral. He leaned in.<br>"Well my Lady. I am yours to command, always have been." The way he said that made her shiver. She bit her lip. He was offering himself, blatantly, and she wasn't sure whether to accept or run like the devil was after her. He waited silently, his fingers brushing over hers softly. Somehow, this moment, this conversation. It felt new and it scared her. This was the first time her moments with Sebastian hadn't felt, like Deja vu. She leaned in and brushed a lock of hair out of his face. He leaned into her touch. She needed to ask something. If she were to allow something like this to happen, she needed to know.  
>"I need to ask you something. Will you answer me without trying to turn the question around on me." His eyes narrowed some, but he didn't pull away. He nodded.<br>"Did I know you before this life?" She could see the flash of surprise in his dark eyes. His smile softened as he turned his face to kiss her palm, his hand coming up to cradle it gently.  
>"Yes. Your soul was my master in a past life more than a hundred years ago. You escaped our contract and you died. Far too young. I failed." She stroked the pads of her fingers across his lips observing the regret in his eyes.<br>"That explains my constant Deja vu regarding you. But this moment. It doesn't feel at all familiar." He smiled and pulled her closer so that she was practically seated in his lap. He tilted her chin up.  
>"That's because you and I in that other life were not like this. You didn't allow me this close. You were much colder, crueler. You were scared of the stigmas because we were both male then." His lips brushed across her cheeks softly causing her to close her eyes. She shivered.<br>"A male huh... Did you want this then?" He paused and let her gaze up at him.  
>"Yes. But we weren't compatible." She initiated this time, her lips tracing along his jaw and up to his ear. She nipped the lobe and gloried in the soft gasp it elicited. She murmured against his neck as she kissed her way to his collar.<br>"Well, in this life we are. And I don't intend to give myself to anyone that isn't you Sebastian." He lifted her then, bridal style as he began carrying her up the stairs.  
>"Good. You belong to me as much as I do to you anyway my dearest Master."<p>

_ ~Hmmm, so it seems that we have met before, _  
><em> And laughed before, <em>  
><em> And loved before, <em>  
><em> But who knows where or when?~<em>


End file.
